croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). January 2019 Happy New Year. I look forward to seeing all your records for 2019. (admin) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm): single Redwing briefly calling in my garden sycamore, plus ad Common Gull on rlwy lighting column (2.15pm) (GH) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Lots of activity in the garden this morning. Female Blackcap eating spindle berries, Song Thrush and 3+ Blackbirds feeding on apples, many Chaffinches and Goldfinches plus a Greenfinch. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Pochard, Chiffchaff, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, Pochard, 6 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Stonechat, 2 Greenfinch. (JAH/PP/DMac/Rob) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackcap calling in garden. (JB) * 4th - Kings Wood: 06:30-08:10. 5 Tawny Owls (3 hooting in competition and 2 kewicking), Treecreeper singing, 2 Bullfinches. (JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Water Rail, Snipe, Red Kite, Bullfinch, Chiffchaff (Warden) Little Egret (Brian Russell) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: 06:30-08:10. 6 Tawny Owls (4 hooting, 2 kewicking), 1 Little Owl, 9 Song Thrushes singing, 14 Blackbirds, 3+ Siskins, Stock Dove, Nuthatch. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead Plantation: 3 Stock Doves (1 singing), 6+ Blackbirds, 2 Song Thrushes singing. (JB) * 2nd - Duppas Hill (2pm): 3 Long-tailed tit, c.20 Black headed gull, c.10 Starling, 5 Magpie, 2 Crow, Redwing, Robin, 3 Goldfinch, Blackbird, 2 Wood pigeon, Great tit, Blue tit (Andrew Moncrieff) * 2nd - Croydon (Mulgrave Road): 60 Redpolls. (Richard Offer by email) * 1st - Coombe Wood. (11.43am): Red Kite, reasonably low and meandering a bit, headed SW. (AJP and Jo East) December 2018 * 31st - Park Hill School playing field (11.45 am): at least 32 Redwing, 10 Starlings and one Goldfinch feeding on the pitches (AJP) * 31st - Chepstow Rise (Park Hill): the female Great Spotted Woodpecker reported outside our flat on 25th December spent at least an hour at the nest or roost(?) hole in the ash tree each day from 24th to 30th December. On the first few days she was working busily on enlarging the hole, leaving quite a carpet of wood-chips on the pavement below, but on more recent days she spent more time within the hole, sometimes with just her head protruding. I didn't see her at the hole today but when I wheeled Allie out to go to a medical appointment mid-morning a pair of woodpeckers were present in an adjacent tree and as we left so did they, flying off to the north. Happy 2019 to the GSW pair! (John P) * 31st - Waddon Ponds:12.30-14.30. 5 Mute Swan, 26 Canada Goose inc ringed birds 5261963 & 5277676, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 13 Coot, 95 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA, black XN31, EZ55,162 & HA34,126, 4 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Blackcap (f&m), 3 Starling, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 30th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 19 Canada Goose, 2 Mallard, 1 Little Egret flew over, 3 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 10 Coot, 76 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA, black XN31, HA34,126 & EZ55,162, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 9 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 7 House Sparrow, 3 Goldfinch (Bid Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 29th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm):pair of Kestrels circling/calling/ interacting very low over rlwy land (GH) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: Pair of Mute Swans displaying briefly. (DMac by email) * 26th - Sanderstead (Lime Meadow Avenue): Lesser Redpoll. (Paul Vereycken by email) * 26th - Riddlesdown: 4 Treecreepers, Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tits. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 25th - Riddlesdown: 6 Jays, Bullfinch, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, Kestrel. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 25th - Purley (Lower Barn Road): Sparrowhawk. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 25th - Chepstow Rise (Park Hill). 08:15: For the second morning running, I've been able to watch from my desk as a female Great Spotted Woodpecker enlarges a nest(?) hole in a sickly-looking roadside ash outside our flat. Now and again passing Redwings pause for a while higher up in the next tree and Wood Pigeons doze nearby. (John Parish) *''25th - Merry Christmas to all readers. Will anyone repeat last Christmas's surprise present (Iceland Gull) with another new species for Croydon? (admin)'' * 24th - Purley (Lower Barn Road): 220 Jackdaws flew NW at 16:15 heading to roost somewhere. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 24th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk over; 3rd raptor species in 2 days. (JB) * 23rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buzzard over, mobbed by a Crow, then a Kestrel mobbed by a Crow drifted over from above Sanderstead URC. (JB) * 22nd - Wandle Park: Goldcrest. (Sue Henning by email) * 21st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7pm): single Redwing calling low overhead (GH) * 20th - Central Croydon: 12+ Pied Wagtails at North End roost. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) * 20th - Coombe Wood: Firecrest, Sparrowhawk. (Sue Henning by email) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Little Egret. (JAH) * 18th - Croham Hurst GC: 2 Buzzards. (Graham Collins by email) * 18th - Purley: Buzzard calling and flying over Lower Barn Road 7.20am (NH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 33 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, 3 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 2 Greenfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 16th - Norbury: 09.45. Jackdaw landed for short while in garden. Only ever had one fly over (SEC) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. Mute Swan family, 32 Canada Goose inc locally ringed bird 5277676, 8 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 9 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 106 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 (German) & white VBA (Danish), 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12 Herring Gull inc ringed bird yellow HXLVL (German), 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 15th - Mitchley Avenue: Sparrowhawk over at 10.20am (NH) * 15th - Lloyd Park: Woodcock.(CP) - Can you please provide full name (Admin) * 14th - Lloyd Park (12:45): Two Mistle Thrushes plunging into a growth of mistletoe 3ft across presumably to reach berries. They were immediately imitated by a Ring-necked Parakeet. A third Mistle Thrush was singing from a tree top close-by. (John Parish) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: 1 Mute Swan, 10 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Kestrel, 20 Coot, 17 Moorhen, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 9 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Shoveler, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Kestrel, Peregrine, Goldcrest, 4 Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Siskin. (JAH) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackcap calling, Goldcrest singing, Dunnock singing. All in freezing conditions. (JB) * 13th - New Addington/Layhams Farm: EWBS count included 2 Buzzards (Layhams area), 1 Sparrowhawk (hunting along hedge that borders Croydon and Bromley) 1 Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing (all Layhams), Song Thrush singing (hedge between Croydon and Bromley). (JB) * 12th - Buzzard over Riddlesdown Avenue 2.15 pm (NH) * 12th - South Croydon: Information received that a couple of Tawny Owls are calling most nights near Chestnut Grove/The Gallops. (Admin) * 12th - Sanderstead: Buzzard mobbed by parakeets in Sanderstead Plantation and a Kestrel near Onslow Gardens during my first winter bird survey. (JB) * 12th - West Croydon Railway Station: A Song Thrush has been singing before dawn for over a week. It is based in trees near the London end of Platforms 1/3 (Ian Young) * 11th - St Andrews Road, Coulsdon: Tawny owl calling at 04.30. (DH) * 11th - Central Croydon: 30+ Pied Wagtails roosting in North End. (JB) * 10th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 2 Egyptian Geese (including ringed bird) present when first visited, but absent later. 8 Mallard, 2 Moorhens, 7 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Herring Gull, 4+ Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 150+ Starlings, 80+ Crows. (JB) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count 09:00-09:35. 5 Mute Swans, 28 Canada Geese (inc 3 ringed birds), 2 Egyptian Geese flew in about 09:25 (presumably the birds from Wandle Park), 34 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 16 Coot, 11 Moorhens, 104 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Gulls, 4 Herring Gulls, 1 Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Water Rail, Snipe, Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 9th - Coulsdon Common: Flock of Siskins near the pond, Buzzard over. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 8th - Central Croydon: 15-20 Pied Wagtails roosting in North End near Next. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) * 8th - Riddlesdown: Kestrel, 15 Redwing. (Nicola Hunt) * 7th - Mapledale Ave: Red-legged Partridge still present (PP) * 5th - Wandle Park: 2 Blackcaps (m&f), 2 Egyptian Geese, Nuthatch, Coal Tit. (Sue Henning by email) * 5th - Farthing Downs: 1 Kestrel, 2 Buzzard, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush, 20+ Jackdaw, 3 Bullfinch, 1 Greenfinch (first I've seen on the Downs for months), 5 Redwing, 3 Dunnock, 1 Green Woodpecker. (DH) * 5th - Devilsden Wood: 17 very noisy Ring Necked Parakeet, (unfortunately), 3 Treecreeper, 3 Siskin over, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, several Goldcrest, at least 3 Long Tiled Tits. (DH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Song Thrush singing briefly on rlwy land (GH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.30pm): juv Mistle Thrush in my garden sycamore for 5 mins (first sighting in garden in decades!) (GH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 1 Mute Swan (with silver ring right leg W36119), 15 Canada Goose, 15 Mallard, 17 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 3 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch, 3 Siskin (JW) The swan was ringed as a nestling at Battersea Park on 29/6/14, then was reported several times at Wimbledon Park from 2/10/16 until driven off in autumn 2018. Admin * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 19 Greylag Goose, 11 Shoveler, Cormorant, 6 Water Rail, Snipe, 5 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 10 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 5 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 7 Greenfinch. (JAH) * 2nd - Croham Hurst golf course (11.45am). Buzzard being mobbed by crows. Also a kestrel earlier. (DAL) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Kestrel being mobbed by crow & Stock Dove calling on rlwy land (GH) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]